1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to methods for monitoring a communication system, such as a Voice-over-IP (VoIP) or Voice and Video-over-IP (VVoIP) system or another type of communication system.
2. Background of the Related Art
The term TRAP, within the framework of the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP), designates an unsolicited message from one agent to the manager, in which the agent informs the manager that an event has occurred. For monitoring network elements through a central station within the framework of the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP), so-called agents are used. These are programs that preferably run directly on the monitored devices. These programs are able to determine the status of the device and even adjust settings or take actions by themselves. The Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) is a network protocol that was developed by the IETF to allow network elements (e.g., routers, servers, switches, printers, computers, etc.) to be monitored and controlled from a central station. As part of this, the protocol controls communication between the monitored devices and the monitoring station.
The Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) describes the creation of data packets that can be sent, and the communication process. It was designed so that any network-capable device can be included in the monitoring. The types of network management that are possible with the SNMP include monitoring network components, remote control and remote configuration of network components, or error recognition and error reporting.
Because of its simplicity, modularity, and versatility, the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) has become the standard that is supported by most management programs and also terminals. Therefore, the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP), for example, does not rely on the IP network protocol for transportation. There are implementations that can be addressed through IPX (Novell, NetWare) or Apple Talk (Apple, Mac OS).